


奥迪托雷先生和马栗先生

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: Ass Ass In!





	奥迪托雷先生和马栗先生

埃齐欧·奥迪托雷先生托着腮帮子蹲在图拉真凯旋柱的顶端，假装自己是正在思考鸟生哲理的罗马鹰雕。以往的埃齐欧·奥迪托雷先生做这个动作很艰难，因为腰间鼓囊囊的钱袋子总会被佛洛林撑得满满当当，总会硌着他的腰。然而现在，那只暗红色的钱袋像被吃干抹净的葡萄皮一样贴在刺客大师的侧腰，伴随着腹中馋虫的蠕动，发出惊天动地的呐喊。  
咕———！  
没有鸽子能发出如此雄浑的男高音，于是胸口绣着波吉亚家徽的巡逻士兵们齐刷刷地猛回头。在众人热切而大胆的深情注视下，奥迪托雷先生感到自己老脸上一热，就差像烧开的水壶一样呜啦啦作响，火辣辣的感觉顺着每一根头发丝蒸腾出身体，聚拢在头顶上方，形成一团可爱的红云，惹得巡逻卫兵们一阵兴奋地大喊，“刺客！刺客！发现刺客！”  
男男女女的喊声就像水波一样迅速扩散开来。不一会的功夫，远近几条街区的卫兵们也跑过来围着图拉真柱子跳起了土风舞，让佛罗伦萨刺客大师忍不住感叹，如果自己弹着心爱的土琵琶唱起那动人的歌谣时也能有这么多热情的听众就好了。  
就在有些过于热情到失去理智的群众架起梯子开始攀爬的时候，埃齐欧盯着脚下如开水锅鼎沸的人群认真思考了片刻，站起来理了理压出褶皱的下摆，冲着众人挥一挥衣袖，摸走了刚爬上梯子顶端勇士的钱包。  
“在梦里想念我吧，爱人们！”  
埃齐欧扯开了别人的荷包，却失望地只在里面发现了一颗扁扁的、干巴巴的栗子，他的表情也从满脸写着兴奋，变成了满脸写着高兴，没错，满脸都写着高兴。于是他在临走时故意一脚踢翻了梯子，潇洒帅气地消失在粉丝们的视野中。  
顺利地逃过一劫也不能解决埃齐欧已经好几天没有赚到一分钱的问题。亲爱的克劳迪娅已经给一家之主的哥哥下达了死命令：如果在下一个圣周开始前不能带回六千个金佛罗林回去，为了弥补埃齐欧在购买近身武器远程火药贴身防具泡妞送玫瑰泡澡送肥皂打赏吟游诗人破坏公共设施殴打无辜民众购买化妆品首饰一二三四五六七八箱衣服上的巨大开销所造成的巨大亏空……  
“等一等！”埃齐欧拍了拍巴掌，“为什么还有化妆品首饰一二三四五六七八箱衣服也算到我的头上？那些难道不是你的开销吗，克劳迪娅？”  
为什么非要跟掌握着一家财政命脉的人讨价还价呢？于是奥迪托雷先生的债务瞬间上浮成为了一万个金佛罗林。  
——否则就在下一个圣周结束的时候拍卖掉埃齐欧名下他最喜欢的一处房产  
克劳迪娅在吃饱喝足做完祷告准备睡觉却看到兄长拉着不知道究竟叫克里斯蒂娜还是叫克里斯的美人溜进屋檐下阴影里时，她决定把话说完整以示警告。  
——埃齐欧名下他最喜欢的一处房产转卖给教皇的代理人。  
波吉亚，我跟你们一家没完！埃齐欧毅然决然地推开怀里的克里斯蒂娜或者克里斯，驱马南下，像一把锋利的刀刃呼啸着插向波吉亚家族势力的腹地。至于为什么罗马城突然加强了戒备、埃齐欧这把插歪了的利器怎么也扎不中教皇的屁股，已经是隔夜的尿壶不值一提。还有三天时间，无论用什么手段，刺客大师必须凑到妹妹要求的数目才是当务之急。  
男人叹了口气，手里只有那颗变不成金子的栗子。他用外袍下摆擦了擦，论证起把栗子当作晚饭还是早饭的科学性思考，想到栗子只有一颗而不是两颗无法做完美平均分的心酸现实，刺客便踏在不知道谁家的屋顶上唱起了忧伤的歌。  
啪嗒。  
上帝闭上眼睛，砸出骰子，准确地击中了奥迪托雷先生的后脑勺，惊得他立刻拔出了佩剑。周围的气氛安静祥和，大约歌声所波及范围内的生物不是在装睡就是装死，并没有勇者打算挑战全副武装的歌唱家。过了片刻，刺客大师卸掉谨慎防御的姿势，在袭击自己的响声坠地点附近摸了摸，捡起来，好像是一颗饱满的栗子。出于不放心，他用鹰眼又检查了一遍。  
没错，是圆滚滚纯天然的栗子。  
感谢上帝。埃齐欧在心底默念着。这样就不用再烦恼是今晚吃栗子还是明早吃栗子还是用袖刃把栗子切两半的问题了。就在摆出小松鼠的姿势准备啃下去的时候，男人转念一想，自己必须要对上帝表示下深深的感激，否则自己岂不是荒野里以吃着玛纳却不知感恩的以色列人一样了？于是他一手擎着一颗栗子，高举过头顶，唱起了对上帝的赞颂之歌。  
上帝终于忍受不了，狠狠地踹了伊甸园里的栗子树一脚。从天而降的栗子像节日里的烟花在男人脑袋上方炸开，噼里啪啦掉满了屋顶和庭院。幸运值出奇高的奥迪托雷先生居然没有被砸晕过去，委实是桩奇迹。  
再也不用担心饿死的问题了！  
惊喜之情溢于言表，刺客大师捧起一大把，准备学暴发户向天撒钱那样把栗子抛出去，突然另外一个绝妙的念头如同雷爆天气里爬上圣天使堡的最顶端拔剑高呼我是希曼一样劈中了奥迪托雷先生。  
这么多天赐的栗子，我可以靠捡栗子发家致富啊！再卖个糖炒栗子，一万金币指日可待啊！  
一个好的创意可以带来无限的动力。埃齐欧立刻行动起来，他跳进庭院，先从阿庇安大道劫了辆空马车，花了整个晚上的时间把栗子搜刮干净，连松鼠洞里原本不是上帝送给他的份也没放过。扎牢装箱之后，刺客大师喜滋滋地坐上车夫的横挡，把马鞭甩得格外响亮，迎着新生的朝霞，朝最近的城镇驶去。  
小镇上的人们在听过埃齐欧的制作要求后，点起烛火通宵达旦地制作糖炒栗子。清洗清洗清洗，剪口剪口剪口，放盐放盐放盐，撒糖撒糖撒糖，翻炒翻炒翻炒。而埃齐欧也没闲着，开始跟各地的商人讨价还价，决定代理销售的佣金和付款细节。当然他自己也必须要负责一块区域的贩卖。不知道出于什么样的心态，埃齐欧还是选择了罗马。  
距离死线还有一天的那个周六，按照惯例教皇亚历山大六世——也是奥迪托雷先生全家的死对头罗德里格·波吉亚——必须要主持安息日的早间弥撒。他按照惯例起了个大早。当路过梵蒂冈宫前厅的时候，他忽然闻到了没药熏香之外的其他味道，香甜而不油腻，饱满而勾人食欲。他好奇地推开阳台门走了出去，眼前的情景惊呆了现任圣殿骑士大团长。  
不朽城从来没有在清晨如此沸腾过，马车和板车首位衔接，组成了几乎占满主干道的庞大队伍，车上地上街沿上所有的空隙都被一筐筐一钵钵黄灿灿热腾腾的糖炒栗子和蜂拥而来的市民们填了个满。月亮般反光的银币，太阳般闪耀的金币，像中了魔法一样解开了罗马市民的口袋，自行爬出来，排成整齐的队列，跳着瘟疫时期的庆祝舞蹈，蹦跶进了白色长袍男人的腰包。  
亚历山大六世也明显感到自己身上有什么重要的东西在跳跃，像要脱离自己的掌控、扑向广场上那些美妙的栗子。他赶紧在发福的腰上摸了一圈，确定自己还没有失去钱包的忠诚——其实那股莫名的悸动只是头一天夜里暴饮暴食引发的消化不良胃痉挛罢了——但是也足以让教皇迁怒到广场中央那名英俊的男人身上。  
“侍卫！把瓦伦西亚公爵给我找来！”  
十多分钟后，明显还没睡醒的凯撒·波吉亚蔫不拉几地站在他爸跟前。  
“早上好，大人。”男人打了个大大的哈欠，像是能把苹果囫囵吞下去。他瞅了瞅教皇的打扮，赶紧声明道：“我昨天就请了病假不去参加晨间弥撒，病假条就在你的书桌上。”  
“哼，你的病假理由能不能编得稍微像话一点？又是‘去参加父亲的葬礼’，我在你的请假条里死了十次八次了！”  
瓦伦西亚公爵一脸为难，“这个理由看上去特别充分，不会被轻易拒绝啊。”  
“所以为了你睡懒觉，我就要批准自己死上十次吗！”  
“毕竟圣彼得的衣钵继承者不能有‘儿子’啊，大人。”  
“闭嘴！”  
咆哮完了之后，亚历山大六世深呼吸了几下，稳了稳情绪，回忆起把儿子叫来的目的。“我可以宽恕你不去晨祷的罪过，但是你要帮我做一件事。”  
圣殿骑士团大团长抬起手臂指向了阳台之外喧嚣热闹的世界，“以上帝的名义，出动教皇厅的禁卫军，让那些贪婪的无证经营流动摊贩从圣彼得的御座前消失！立刻！”  
年轻的瓦伦西亚公爵耸了耸肩膀，他知道父亲的脾气，只要说出口的事情就一定要实现。于是他穿着粉红色的睡衣向教皇行了个标准的拜别礼，“如你所愿。”  
“还有一件事！”  
凯撒露出不爽的表情，分明在说“你不是讲一件事吗为什么又来一件老爸你一定是数学不好”。亚历山大六世假装没有看见儿子的鬼脸，他凭空比划了一下，说道：“我要一大包糖炒栗子。”  
“好的好的。”  
离开大厅后不久，梵蒂冈的长廊里响起了凯撒的吼声，“睡什么睡！给我起来嗨！所有人都操家伙，我们要出动了！”再过了半个钟点，教皇厅的侍卫队便浩浩荡荡地开出了梵蒂冈宫的侧门。  
到这里了，你一定要问故事的后来发展呢？  
在奥迪托雷先生和马栗先生这一次的联合冒险后半段里，并没有出现《屁股屁股进：搞基会》片头那样城管和无证摊贩打架斗殴的精彩场面，不过我向你保证这只是暂时的，毕竟这一次奥迪托雷先生是孤身一人前往罗马开拓市场，商业战争片总是需要个欲扬先抑的开头。  
所以你也注意到了，是马栗先生，不是板栗先生。它们有什么不同吗？  
列奥纳多·达·芬奇听到工作室的阁楼上有不寻常的动静。他拿着画笔走上楼梯，埃齐欧·奥迪托雷突然倒挂着从房梁上荡到画师跟前。  
“Surprisnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn！！！”  
胆子并不怎么大的画师过度惊吓，精准地把画笔插进了朋友的鼻孔。  
“你提前赶回来了，我的朋友。”在把画笔拔出来之后，列奥纳多温柔地用棉布堵住了男人正在喷血的鼻孔。  
刺客大师点点头，瞥了一眼墙角装满了佛罗林的箱子，想象着里面金属碰撞发出的悦耳声音，觉得鼻孔也没那么疼了。“克劳迪娅的任务完成了，虽然最后的收尾不怎么完美。”  
“我听得出你的耿耿于怀，埃齐欧。”  
“如果不是凯撒·波吉亚搅局，我也许连买下半个罗马的钱都赚出来了。”  
“嗯？瓦伦西亚公爵？他怎么了？”还不明白事情起因经过的画师漫不经心地擦了擦笔杆末端的不明粘液，“接下来你有什么计划？”  
“当然有，在回来的路上我已经盘算好了。”刺客大师嘿嘿一笑，“下一次我要带着罗马分部的兄弟姐妹们到梵蒂冈门口卖臭豆腐！”  
画师捧腹道：“那你这次卖的是什么？”  
刺客大师用排出九枚大洋的气势，摆出九颗糖炒栗子。列奥纳多一颗一颗拾起来，翻来翻去检阅完毕后，严肃地说：“这些栗子不能吃啊。”  
“诶？”  
“圆圆的特别大颗的是马栗，食用了会中毒。”金发男人捡起最后那颗扁扁的小玩意，“这才是可以吃的板栗。”  
听罢，奥迪托雷先生斜支着下巴，陷入了沉思。  
“怎么了？”列奥纳多有点紧张，“难道你……已经吃了？”  
“不，我只是想起凯撒那个混蛋领着人来掀我摊子的时候，他偷偷打包了这么大……”  
他比划了一圈大大的虚线。  
“一口袋的马栗，生的熟的都有，带去了梵蒂冈。”  
格里高利历1503年，罗德里格·波吉亚死于罗马，据瓦伦西亚公爵说是食用了被刺客下毒的板栗。

 

END.


End file.
